The Volterra Castle of Horrors and Pleasures
by yagalinus0420
Summary: There's a place in Volterra, Italy that is a castle of horrors. In this castle we will, apparently, find anything and everything we have ever looked for. Sexual deviants with fetishes, criminals who are sentenced to die a slow and torturous death, they even have an area where you could possibly find your mate, as well as human trafficking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know….it's been forever and I'm sure some of you are all WTF?! Well. Right now, I'm putting Cursed: The Black Swan and Karaoke Serenade on hold for the time being. They just aren't talking to me and there are a few things I want to fix….BUT….this little plot bunny pounced on me and just won't leave me alone! I really hope you enjoy this as much as I am! Also, I'd like to thank Ahvitahl Alvarez/Jasper'sGoddessofWar for damn near jumping out of her seat to Beta this story for me! I'd also like to thank the ever kick ass Ausha/aushapasha for pre-reading and betaing my stories when she has the time. Nursing school…nuff said there!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Let us not forget that I just get to play with these kick ass characters….I don't own a damn thing….sadly…**

 **DPOV**

I don't get it! I just don't get it…at all! My own damn brother is a weak ass son of a bitch. First, it's all about keeping a hold on his monster….now it's all about this dumb bitch he met in high school. You heard me correctly, my "older brother" is reliving his high school years.

Now, I'm not one to pass up on some pussy, but this fucker is a pussy ass whipped fucktard. It's all about "Elena". His little tart of a girl. Hate to break it to ol' Stefan, but his bitch spread her legs for his younger brothers just last night. Edward and I rode her like a fucking train. We beat not only the pussy in…but her ass too! Come to think about it, I feel kinda bad for our dear older brother.

He claims that Elena is his mate. Frankly, I feel he still harbors the love he had for Katherine and is channeling it into his little doppelganger bride. Either way, she's playing him like a fiddle, just as Katherine did to Stefan and I.

I'm not exactly sure how in the hell Edward was changed and thrown into the mix. Stefan was always the golden child in our beloved home. The apple of our dear old dad's eye. I was the fuck up. The middle child. Treated like a slave to the household. Edward, the baby, got away with murder until he was considered a man. That's when the old fuck started beating the ever loving shit outta the two of us while Stefan looked on is disappointment. Until Katherine came into our lives.

By this time, Edward had vanished off the face of the earth. No note, no bread crumbs, nothing. I ended up sticking around with Stefan, continued with the nightly lashings, and lived what life I had.

When we first met Katherine, we both seemed to have the same thoughts. Heaven sent an angel to grace us with her presence. She was the most gorgeous woman we had ever laid eyes on. Big doe brown eyes, thick locks of dark chocolate for hair, and an hour glass shape that women these days would kill for.

To this day, I still saw her first although Stefan seems to think otherwise. At first, I let him believe whatever the hell he wanted to, but after the night our own father killed us because of her, I let him have it. I became what I am today because of him. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't make it on his own.

Hence "The Ripper".

Yep, that was dear old Stefan.

Now, he prefers Thumper and Bambi instead of our normal diet. Drives me up the fucking wall I tell ya! Edward and I have more control over our urges. We know when to indulge before we flip our shit. We know what triggers our bodies and emotions, so keeping a calculating eye on all that is what keeps us hidden. Not to mention the rings we chose and wear. Although getting them was a bit hard since them witch bitches seem to hate us.

Either way, Edward and I are starting to get bored with hanging out with Stefan and his goo-goo eyed bullshit with that tramp he wants to wife up. Waste of fucking time when we've seen who she really is. Another Katherine just waiting for her chance at an eternity to wreak havoc. We want no part of that shit and plan to go our own way.

There's a place in Volterra, Italy that is a castle of horrors. Right up our alley considering the royalty are the ones who run that shit. In this castle we will, apparently, find anything and everything we have ever looked for. Sexual deviants with fetishes, criminals who are sentenced to die a slow and torturous death, they even have an area where you could possibly find your mate, as well as human trafficking. That falls under the mate category as well though. The humans are taken care of and treated well until a lonely vampire finds their mate. Then they are immediately changed.

Edward and I aren't interested in a mate, but we are always looking for a party. Wonder if they will have any of that wonky wine. The kind that actually gets us drunk. I've heard of it, but never had the pleasure of indulging. That should be an epic round of unadulterated fun.

We decided to start packing our bags and prepare to leave Stefan with his own devices. Half way through our process, there was a gentle knock at our door. Hey, don't judge! Edward and I have never had any problems with sharing anything now or while we were still human. Vampires in general are very selfish creatures…but there's just something between my brother and I that seems to transcend the norm. Now, when it comes to sharing with the emo of the family, yeah, we don't play that shit. He can go fuck himself for all we care. Maybe it's because we were the ones treated like shit while Emo Boy was placed on a pedestal. Either way, we have no issues until Stefan decides to tag along…which judging from the growl Edward let out, that's exactly what's gonna happen.

"It's open!" I call out continuing on with my task at hand while Edward continued to growl.

I refused to acknowledge whoever it is entering our room. It's either Stefan or Elena. Edward continues his growling which doesn't bode well for whoever is entering. See, we have multiple powers and gifts….poor Edward has the ability to read minds. Apparently, something is being thought or visualized that he doesn't like. That leads me to believe that it's Elena that is joining us at this time. Stefan must have left.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she flopped down in the chair across the room from us. "I'm bored and Stefan had to go to practice."

"Isn't it obvious? We are going on a road trip." Edward gritted through a clenched jaw while picking up his pace. I noticed he had stopped folding them neatly, choosing instead to throw them in, hoping they would fit when he closed it.

"Y-you're leaving? Was it something I said? Something I did? I thought…."

Edward spun around, his l lips curled back from his teeth. "You are with Stefan, Elena. We don't have anything together besides a booty call."

I growled my agreement, the pieces starting to click together.

"You aren't good enough for us. You're better off sticking with Emo." Edward finished, shaking his head in disgust as he turned around to go back to packing.

"But we could have something special…" Elena trailed off once more as tears flooded her eyes.

"You are Stefan's mate. What we had was nothing more than a blip on our radar. You aren't anything special. If anything, we one upped our little bitch of a brother. You are nothing to us now leave us be." I snarled, going back to packing myself.

Letting out a gut-wrenching sob, she ran into the bathroom. When neither of us rushed after her, she calmly walked out and sat back down in the chair.

"Okay, boys, here's how this is gonna go. I WILL have all three of you to myself. You WILL all be at my beck and call. If you refuse, I'll be sure Stefan severs all ties to you both." She threatened with a smirk on her face. _'Yep, just like Katherine,'_ I thought. _'Another angel with a dark heart amongst the worldly innocents. Just what the fuck we need.'_

Smirking at her with the devil in my eyes, I stared straight into her shit brown ones as I picked up my phone and dialed Stefan.

"What do you want Damon?" He asked with a sigh.

My smirk widening, I answered. "I just wanted to inform you that Edward and I are heading out to give you and your tramp some space."

"SHE'S NOT A….." Stefan tried to answer until I spilled our guts while Edward full on belly laughed in the background.

"Not a tramp you say? Funny, since we pulled a train on her just last night while you were out hunting Bambi," I said while chuckling. "She's another Katherine, Stefan. You'd better leave before the shit gets too deep." I replied before hanging up on him and topping off my packing.

"See? There you go, Elena. Steffie knows everything and we're leaving. So to answer your little demands, Edward and I want nothing to do with you. We're not coming back. It'll be like we never existed." I smirked while Edward snickered. Elena gave us both the death glare like we were scared of her, then left, stomping down the stairs.

High-fiving each other for a job well done, we zipped up our bags. Heading downstairs, we both got flickers of the memories we spent in this house. Of course, the ones involving Steffie-boy were cast aside we had one last laugh, walking out the door and leaving it behind us. We packed our bags up into the back of the love of my life, my gorgeous, baby blue Mustang. Once settled in, I started up the engine, anything at her purr and drive out of the driveway. Moments later, Edward and I started talking about the pleasure castle, as we called it, we had been hearing rumors about.

As soon as we hit the main street through Mystic Falls, we blew past a severely pissed off emo. I hit the gas while Edward kept an eye on him. Turning around in his seat, he slapped his knee, roaring with laughter.

"Fucker was too emo to notice it was us!" He snickered trying to catch his breath. "His thoughts were solely on killing us and running away with Elena all snuggly-warm in bubble wrap."

I laughed so hard at the mental picture he sent me, I had to pull over till I could reign in my laughter. As it finally died down, I got out of the car and started to walk over to this massive weeping willow. Edward followed while sparking up a cigarette. Taking a deep drag, he sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree looking up at the drooping branches.

"Have you ever felt a pull to a specific area? You know, like something is calling you to come find it?" Edward asked as he took another healthy, deep drag. "I mean, I feel like there is something amazing out there waiting for me. I just don't know what. Fuck, I sound just like Emo," he ground out through clenched teeth as he put his head between his knees. "I mean, I've never been more than a piece of shit on our family's shoe. Is it bad that I wouldn't mind having a purpose in this life? Something worth living for besides you _dear brother,_ " he sneered the last sarcastically. "Just once, don't you want to trump Stefan completely?"

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding. "I do want all of that and yes, I have felt the pull as well. My gut is telling me that whatever is pulling us around by our balls, we will find in Italy. Now get your pansy ass in the car so we can get there sooner rather than later." I finished with a chuckle when he shoved me.

I really love these heart to hearts with my little brother. Every now and then, we get in these moods where we just need to be serious for a minute. This was his first in a very long time. I think that thing with Elena did a number on both of us…I'm just not sure why. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it reminded me of what Katherine did to Stefan and I.

We have no problem putting Stefan in his place these days since he gave it to us growing up…it's our turn now. Emo better watch his six. All those times he's ever narced on us, blamed us for something wrong in his life, encouraged the beatings while standing to the side acting like he was our disappointed father…that shit stacks up and soon, we will either demand blood or completely alienate him from our lives. I think Edward would like the latter.

Pulling into the boating dock, we loaded the car into a shipping crate headed straight to Rome. After we made sure of the date it would arrive, we paid the man and headed to Norfolk to catch our flight. We only bought one way tickets for the time being. We also made sure to dispose of our cell phones and turn them off; opting to get new ones when we felt like we needed them.

Our inheritance has already been separated three ways although Stefan got ¾ of it to himself. No worries, Edward and I played the stock market for fools with my visions and even dabbled a bit in Vegas over the decades which is why we have nothing to worry about when it comes to our cash flow. If Stefan decides to stick with the leech, his shit will dwindle into nothing real quick.

It's time to take our brotherhood and shove it down Emo's throat. I'm tired of his ass. And to think I went through with the transformation because he begged me to. Said he couldn't live without me by his side and look how the fucker treats me.

I'm done.

As for Edward, we never did find out how the hell he was changed. He refuses to tell us, which must be really fucking bad. Either way, I get the feeling that he'll be spilling his guts soon. Now that it's just us, we are limitless. It's us against the world.

Still, I can't help but feel there is still a missing piece to this puzzle. Glancing over at Edward passed out in his seat, I wonder what would happen if either of us did wind up with a mate. How bad could it possibly be? If the stories are true, then there would be someone cut from the very same stone as us, making two halves into one whole.

Now, don't think I'm going soft or anything, because that's the last thing you'll see me do. Edward and I, we aren't tamable. We will never settle down. We will stay our assholish feisty selves till the day we turn to ash. Why would someone make a woman into something that could handle us?

They have tried and none have succeeded. Never will they, either. Forever, my brother and I are destined to play the field. Just thinking that sends a pang through my chest. Not sure why, but I'll just have to wait and see. Maybe Italy holds more than just a distraction.

Maybe.

 _ **A/N: Alrighty then….not bad for a first chapter if I do say so myself! Now, leave me some love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I still don't own shit….but I sure would love to own and Edward and Damon ;) I want to give a special thank you to Ahvitahl Alvarez/Jasper'sGoddessWar, for making sure this is readable for y'all!**_

 _ **Jasper'sGoddessWar: Hey, lovely peoples! I had such fun doing this and hope you have add much fun reading it as I did! *waves***_

 _ **Now, on with the show!**_

 **SPOV**

What the fuck? No, seriously….

WHAT…

THE...

FUCK!

My own flesh and blood betrayed me? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? Those selfish pricks. I have done everything for them throughout our lives. I can agree that our father was a demonic dick, but if they would've just done as they were told, they wouldn't have been punished so often.

When Edward ran away, Damon had received double the punishment from Father. That's not my fault. I will admit that I added fuel to the fire, but I was the one that had to step up and become the man of the house when Father passed. If they didn't get their shit together, I would've had to have kicked them out on the streets.

Edward ran before I could take him completely under my wing. Little fucker always favored Damon over me and I have no clue why. I tried to pull him in my direction with no avail. He would always give me an inch, then run back a few miles with Damon.

After a while, I just gave up on both of them ever becoming real men. I had encouraged Father to beat them by making up lies, stating I had caught them doing something wrong. Half the time, they weren't lies which leads me to believe that I created their monsters.

For them to go behind my back and take the one woman I have ever truly loved will require a punishment so severe that after I'm finished, they will do well to remember just who the fuck their keeper is.

I drive like a mad man from football practice, and get to them and Elena. Pulling up to our home, I grab my shit and head in as fast as humanly possible. No sounds are coming from the place aside from Elena's soft cries in the library. Running into the room, I swiftly pick her up and cradle her to my chest. I comfort her as best as I can, trying to get her relaxed enough to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Stefan, I-I didn't mean for it to happen. I s-swear. I think they may have compelled me into doing as they wish. I would n-never hurt you…I love you!" she stuttered as the water works continued.

I didn't say anything at first as I was slowly processing what Elena had told me. The more she spoke, the angrier I became. Little did she know that I shared the same ability as my traitor brother, Edward. I saw _exactly_ what happened. She had egged them on. In the end, she got what she wanted ever since she laid eyes on the three of us. The only problem is she hadn't been able to convince Damon and Edward to stay before they left which was why Damon called me. My anger rose as I realized that this wouldn't have happened if Damon had kept his little flirting tendencies to himself. I would have figured out sooner or later that Elena wasn't all she claimed to be. Now I have to get rid of her. It also explains why her aura kept shifting colors. Her soul is blacker than Katherine's could ever hope to be. This woman was going to destroy me and all of the work I put into gaining my humanity back.

I was known as The Ripper. I used to revel in killing whenever, wherever, and whoever. The mess left behind my victims is what gave me the name; heads literally rolled when I was finished with my meal. You would think that my brother would know what I was capable of and keep himself in line. I had flipped the switch and completely turned off my humanity when Katherine destroyed me. You would think having your own father kill you would have done it. Absolutely not. For me, it was the ever so lovely Katherine. She pulled the very same stunt Elena did with Damon and I. Only this time, Edward joined in the fun.

I wrapped my hand in her hair, yanking it back so that I could see her face. Her expression was one of pain and I growled lowly, causing her heart rate to pick up.

"Why are you lying to me Elena? I see exactly what you're doing, you little bitch. But I'll let you in on a little secret. It won't happen. Damon and Edward will never love you because they used you to get to me. It's too bad, really," I shrugged. "it worked. I don't love you anymore, and come to think of it, I don't think I ever really did…" I mused.

Did I actually love Elena? The thought of killing her doesn't tear at my heartstrings, so I guess not. Must be The Ripper talking. My smirk got wider.

"Don't you understand? Your soul is black as midnight as is your heart," I chuckled, the sound mirthless, shaking my head. "You really are a manipulative little whore just like Katherine."

I glared at Elena, her fear causing me to ever so gradually release my grip on my composure, my control. It was a cloying fog, the scent of her adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her body was locked, like she couldn't move. It called to the ripper part of me, begging to be let loose, pleading to allow it to run rampant on the innocent. I was hanging on by a thread and if the switch is flipped this time, I will never regain my humanity. There will be no backing out this time, no matter what others do to make me flip it back on. My head will be put on a stake beside the Volturi's front door with Elijah braiding my hair just to piss me off.

Looking directly into the eyes of my own destroyer, I slowly lowered my lips to hers, some very small part of me wanting one last kiss. I picked her up, grinning when she moaned, wrapping herself around the front of my body. Walking to the top of the stairs, I pulled away, releasing her. Looking into her eyes, I removed her from my body and put her on her feet right on the edge of the stairs. My hands settled on her shoulders, my gaze still on her.

"Goodbye and good riddance, Elena Gilbert." I gave her a slight push to knock her off balance. Her look of shock as she tumbled backwards didn't far me one bit. She plummeted down each and every one of the stairs, a sickening crack echoing through the air with every thud. I followed her down, my head bobbing with the tuneless music, relishing in the look of fright and agony that came over her face just before she landed on the first floor; it brought a sinister smirk over my own.

 _CLICK…_

 _ **EPOV**_

I damn near slept the entire flight to Rome. I blinked in the light, my vision adjusting in seconds. I groaned as I rubbed my chest, the tug in my chest worsening. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Damon was doing the same thing. This could only mean one thing.

Our mates were close by.

At least that's what Katherine used to tell me. I too had been duped by the ever elusive Katherine Pierce. For some odd reason, she had treated me better than my brothers. She would've never known about them if I had kept my fucking big mouth shut.

After the worst beating of my life from Father, I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran in the middle of the night and left everything behind. My one regret is that I left Damon behind, my brother who had my best interest at heart, who had taken me under my wing and took care of me. But Damon was stronger than me, he'd be better off without me causing trouble for him.

I hadn't been able to get out of our town quick enough. I remember laying in a meadow somewhere within the forest behind our house when an angel descended upon me. I was in and out of consciousness as she pulled my head into her lap.

" _You are worth saving!"_ She said to me as she bit into her own wrist and held it to my mouth, her blood dripping down my throat before I latched to her wound and sucked. _"Stay with me and I will teach you the ways of our kind."_

When she finally took her wrist away, she placed a kiss to my bloody and sweaty forehead, her hands coming up to cradle my face. I looked up at her, confused when her grip tightened just before she snapped my neck like a fucking twig.

I sound bitter you say? Bitter is what Stefan is…emo fucktard. I was enraged when I woke. The only thing running on repeat through my mind was how much I wanted her head on a pike, her eyelids off and take picture after picture just to torture her with the flash. I wanted to cut every extremity from her body slowly and shred each piece into tiny bite sized chunks and feed them to her like baby food. Did she really think she was doing me a favor by saving me? She had that shit all wrong.

That's alright though.

I played along like a good little boy until I learned everything she had to teach the newborn me. From her at least. When I was finished with her lessons, she released me of my "duties" and sent me on my way. I had no idea she was going after my brothers, or that she was going to tear them apart. Granted, Damon and I hated Stefan, but still, we shared DNA.

Funny how three decades after my change I decided to head back to Mystic Falls and see what was left of the family home. Imagine my surprise when I went up to the door, only to have it thrown open and come face to face with Damon.

I remember that night as if it were yesterday. Tears were shed, fists were thrown, and plenty of brandy was shared between the two of us. Being who we were, Damon and I knew when to ask questions, when to elaborate, and when to leave well enough alone. I was able to get his side of the story, but kept mine to myself. I think Damon's relief at me being alive was enough to push that little tidbit out of his mind for the time being.

After all that, we were as good as gold. I made sure I kept my mask in place as he told me about Katherine and what she had done. How Stefan flipped the switch when he thought she died. Damon just kept to what he did best, being a hard ass and not letting anything get him down. I knew that he was huffing hurt, though, me probably being the only one who could see it through the armor of anger and snarky sarcasm.

"Hello? Are you there?" Damon asked while rapping his knuckles softly on my head. "Dude, welcome back to the land of the living." He snickered as he fastened his seat belt to prepare for landing.

I swatted his hand away, sighing. "How long is the drive from Rome to Volterra, brother? Call it a gut instinct, but…I think it's time you finally learned how I became a vampire." I whispered as I looked deep into his eyes trying to relay the seriousness of the situation.

"A few hours;" he was silent for a moment, eyes not moving from mine. When his eyes narrowed, I knew he felt it, too. "I promise to try to keep a grip on my moods, but I get the feeling I'm gonna be downright pissed."

"You have no idea…" I murmured.

 _ **DPOV**_

' _THAT FUCKING BITCH! THAT MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING BITCH!_ ' My muscles were as tense as they could be, my fingers grabbing and locking themselves into the arms of my seat. I was shaking with rage and I could feel the color leech out of my eyes, my veins coming into view. I closed them, fighting my instincts for control. ' _She started her Switch-Brothers-For-A-Day tirade with my baby brother?! The one I sworn to protect and thought I'd failed?!'_ My struggle for calm began to get easier, guilt taking its place. I sighed. _'The only good thing from that shit was her turning him.'_

I was sucked into the memory of the day I woke up after the most horrendous beating Edward ever received, only to find his bed empty and still made from the morning before.

 _ **I tried to find him for days after he left in the middle of the night. One day, Stefan pulled me aside and told me to just give up. Edward was either gone or dead. I refused to believe he no longer inhabited the earth, I prayed that Edward had somehow made it. I swore I would've felt if he ever departed this earth. That's just how close we were growing up in that house of horrors.**_

 _ **The day he came home, knowing in my heart that he would, I waited in that god awful house. That place with those evil fucking inner demons Father left behind. I just knew he would come back home and that was reason enough to stay and wait.**_

"Are you done with your man period?" Edward asked, breaking Damon's black thoughts. He turned to see his brother donning a wide grin. "Because I'm about to completely revoke your man card and start calling you Damonia."

He burst into loud laughter as soon as he was finished speaking. I couldn't help but laugh as well; the look of mirth on Edward's face is something I don't see often except when it was in sarcasm. But he had a point…but it must've been that time. Our serious time. Change was on the horizon and it was gonna be life altering.

Yet again, I found myself unconsciously rubbing the area over my heart. I caught Edward doing the same and wondered at it. Are both our mates close? If so, how far are they?

"We are going to find them here." Edward said cryptically and I swore my heart jumped at the words I didn't know I wanted to hear.

"Them? Them who?" I asked, my brow furrowing when he gave a look.

Oh.

"Our mates? How can you be so sure?"

Edward sighed. "I…I feel mine. She's close. I notice you rubbing your chest, brother. Yours is within reach as well."

"Do you think they will be just like us?" I asked. "Crave the menace to society we tend to create?"

"I certainly hope so brother…I certainly hope so."

 _ **A/N: Holy shit…I think I'm really gonna like this Stefan I just created!**_

 _ **Jasper'sGoddessWar: Ikr?! This is gonna get really good, my loves, so hold on tight and review!**_

 _ **What do y'all think so far? Leave me some love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Y'all still with me? AWESOME! Ready for some fun?! Let's get to it then! As always…..Thank you to my Beta Jasper'sGoddessofWar and my pre-reader the ever darling aushapasha. Without y'all, this wouldn't be possible!**_

 _ **Jasper'sGoddessWar: Hey, all! Hope you guys like it!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Still don't own shit…*sighs***

 **EPOV**

"Welcome to the Volterra Castle of Horrors and Pleasures! I am Aro. I am to be your tour guide today… for all intents and purposes." The old man simpered as he held out his hand for us to shake.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and trapped it between the other. "Hhhmm… you two have had a very rough life." He stated while I could only watch my life flash before my eyes as he dug into all the nooks and crannies I thought I locked up tight.

"Ah, I see Katarina did quite the number on your family. Even caused your brothers to be murdered by the very father that killed you," He added quietly while still surfing through my brain as if it were Google. "You are very close with Damon, and it appears that Stefan may be on the outs soon after what you have done. I'm afraid The Ripper may be coming to us soon. Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions?" He asked while quirking an eyebrow.

Damon snorted and waved his hand. "He was blinded by the outside. We had to show him what was on the inside. We are hoping that it won't come to a fight…" he shrugged. "But I get the feeling it just might. Either way, we hope that his true mate is here and he will follow the pull once he gets his head out of his ass. We may not give a shit about him and refuse to stop torturing him because his actions spoke louder than his words ever did. He is blood that's about it."

Nodding his agreement, Aro continued shifting through my thoughts. When he was finished with me, he started in with Damon. There was a fleeting thought I had as I watched them; there was so much shit I didn't know about him. It amazed me. He was the first to come into contact with the frigid bitch which Stefan vehemently denied. Katherine broke what little heart he had after I left, and she always denied him; she felt Stefan was always better than him. Even Elena. It was the same thing all over again.

I felt for my brother, the hurt was painful to see. The only love he ever received was from me, and even I had a twisted notion when I did. He was the one to raise me after our mother died. Father, I'm not even going to go there. Stefan was his normal stuck up hoity toity self. That left Damon; he took me everywhere with him, taught me to read and write after our chores on the land. If it wasn't for him, I have no idea where I would be today.

Aro didn't say a word as he released Damon's hand. He stepped back and smiled, ask friendly a and shit.

"Well, now that _that's_ out of the way, shall I take you gentlemen on a tour?" He asked while glancing to the blonde man at his side, "I think we should start from the bottom and work our way up." He spoke with a tight nod as if answering a question in his own mind that was blocked from our gifts.

"Right this way," Blondie said while rolling his eyes.

Looking over to Damon, I couldn't help the fact that I was singing _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ in my head as we passed our fellow vampires. Everyone's head turned to see who the new arrivals were. Some let their jaws drop while others leered at us.

Some of the women were openly fucking us in their heads causing us to cringe and turn murderous eyes toward them to ensure they cut that shit out. We hated being leered at like we were a juicy T-bone steak on a platter.

We weren't really paying attention to our surroundings when we descended down a staircase where the air smelt stale. The rotting flesh and blood stench stuck to the walls as if it had been rubbed in.

"This, gentlemen, is the dungeon area of the castle. Here is where you can feed your fetish for the blood of those who have done wrong in your eyes. We may have you serve on our jury to hear cases that may need an outside perspective." Blondie perked up as he continued to inform us of what exactly goes on down here.

As we were walking past the prisoner cells, we happened upon a scent that we knew all too well. I had to stop and get closer just to make sure my nose wasn't deceiving me.

Sure enough, there she was in a tattered dress, not a stitch of makeup on, and her hair a haystack on top of her head. Almost delirious from the recent torture that must have happened before we arrived, was Katherine. She was whimpering in agony, but when she caught our scents, she shot up off the dank pad she was using as a mattress.

"Edward! Damon! Please help me! They are monsters! I have no idea why they've brought me here. I've done nothing wrong! They locked me up in here to be tortured! Please!" She screeched as the waterworks turned on.

Looking into her mind, I could see exactly what she did wrong. Conspiring against the ruling family to become the one and only ruler with all vampires and otherworldly beings alike bowing at her feet. I sneered in disgust. Stupid bitch thought she could get away with it. Hell, according to Damon, she supposedly burned with the rest of the vampires in that church fire. Apparently she and her minions were trapped in a tomb completely safe. Most are still there trapped and furious when she found a way out and she doesn't even give a damn.

"Now why the fuck would I help you?" Damon spat viciously, causing Katherine to recoil from the venom in his tone, "First, you started with my baby brother, turning him and planted who knows what into his head, then decided to bring your bullshit to Stefan and I. You managed to spread your poison throughout our family and cause wars between Stefan and I. Why would I help you now?"

"It's always been you Damon. Always. You are my true mate! You cannot just stand idly by and allow this to go on, can you? I've been calling to you since I arrived here," she smiled and Damon cringed, his hands clenched into fists. "and, now, after all these years, you have finally come to me. Please, Damon, my love. Help me." She begged.

"I have news for you, Katherine," Damon said calmly, while he was trying to hold on to his temper. She wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing our anger.

"I'm not your true mate and neither is Edward. As far as dear old Steffie goes, I could give two shits and a fuck less. Our mates are here, but you are not them." With that being said, we headed further into the catacombs known as the dungeons and up a flight of stairs to the next area. We heard her sobs, ignoring them at the same time feeling a weight lift off our shoulders. That felt good.

"This gentlemen, is part of our mating area. Here, we have the meet and greet area where vampires and humans can mingle and see if a possible mate connection can be found." Aro prattled as we walked around and chatted with a few individuals, "Our dear brother Marcus is in charge of this since he can see the different bonds between all of the individuals."

"Still fighting the connection, I see." A tall dark haired vamp stated as he closed in on us. "Your mates are here within this castle. Go ahead and have your fun, but know this, the more you fight it, the more painful it will get. There have been times that we had to interfere before we lost some of our dear friends because they swore they were having "too much fun." Fucker actually did the whole air quote thing. We all chuckled at his sarcasm.

As Damon and I checked the area out, Marcus was contemplating something within his mind that he refused to allow us to be privy to. "You prefer humans to vamps. If you take a human lover, keep her in the same condition you find her in or there will be severe consequences… not so much from us, but their mate when he or she is found." With that, he turned and strolled gracefully away toward who, we assumed was his mate.

This area was set up with all sorts of gaming systems, computers, old school pin ball machines, pool tables, dart boards, pretty much everything your heart desires. All the way down to the juke boxes in the corner.

"This next area is the training area," You could hear the excitement in Cauis' voice. "We have all the modern workout machines readily available, dojos for all different fighting styles, boxing and MMA rings where we hold tournaments for all viewing pleasures, as well as such things as laser tag, rock climbing, and many other things people enjoy."

Caius must've loved this area. Rumor has it he is in charge of the werewolves. He tames them and turns them into his very own pack of hell hounds which he uses to protect everyone within these walls.

Moving right along, we entered a hallway with colored doors. Yes, you heard me right, colored doors. "This area is part of our alternative lifestyles. It provides a room full of anything someone may need if they partake in say…" Aro opened up a baby blue door which held an adult sized crib with an adult sized nursery to boot. "A fetish. This room is for the men who have mommy issues." He concluded. "We can and will provide for any type of fetish that is needed to keep everyone happy."

The moans and groans echoed along the walls as we passed the colored door hallway and headed into a room that had overstuffed chairs and couches in light colors with dark blood red walls. "And, off course, last but certainly not least, my favorite room of all. The feeding room. Its very ambiance is set to calm both individuals which provides both with a very calm and fulfilling experience." Aro smiled with a Vanna White style flick of his hands.

Heading up another set of stairs, and down another long hallway that was filled with doors, we ended up going to the right and standing in front of a single door. "This gentlemen will be your room for the duration of your stay. If you were to ever leave and decide to visit again, it will become -" Aro started before being cut off by Damon.

"We're not going anywhere. We intend to stay indefinitely and will always return if we do leave, Aro, so go on ahead and put us down to keep this room." Damon said.

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed while clapping his hands. "Then these are yours, here's an extra if either of you find your mates, and I hope to see you at dinner. I normally indulge around 7pm sharp before I have my alone time with my wife."

We nodded and shook their hands, bidding them adieu and unpacking our belongings. We'll more than likely need to go shopping in the near future. For the time being, though, we have enough to get us by until we are done having our fun.

Rubbing my chest, I notice Damon doing the same thing. I get the feeling it won't be too much longer before we cave and go in search of our mates…unless they decide to find us first.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Still with me lovelies?! Enjoying it so far?! AWESOME! So...the guys weren't talking to me...but someone else was! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again to my beta JaspersGoddessofWar and my awesome pre-reader aushapasha. Much love and bunches of kisses to you both! Loves ya!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own a damn thing! Just the plot of this kick ass story!**_

 **BPOV**

"Tell me what I want to know and I shall set you free." I said calmly while picking up a vervain-laced paring knife.

"I d-don't kn-know an- anything," the asshole stuttered out.

His long blonde hair was matted to his forehead from the perspiration at the damage I had already inflicted upon him. This fucker had it coming for a long ass time. I was just about to start my cutting when I felt butterflies in my stomach and a tug at my heartstrings. They're here. I thought they were coming next week, but something...

I was hit with a vision of them over the past week.

 _Elena walked into their room wearing nothing but a robe while Stefan went out to hunt for a couple of hours._

" _Can we help you?" Edward asked while continuing to lay on his bed with his left arm thrown over his eyes._

 _She walked over to the liquor cabinet and helped herself to a tumbler of brandy. "Where's Damon?"_

" _Can we help you?" Damon repeated his brother's question as he tossed a blood bag toward Edward while popping one open for himself._

" _I don't know... can you?" Elena purred as she tossed back her tumbler and opened her robe, allowing it to glide off her arms and down to the floor._

 _My boys were way too invested in the blood bags they were sucking down to notice that the bitch stood before them naked as the day she was born. They didn't notice the birthmark, the 666 along her hipbone either. She cleared her throat as they slurped up the remaining amount of blood and looked up at her. They didn't look impressed, so they calmly walked over to the trash can and threw away their dinner containers._

" _I'll ask you again,_ _ **Elena,**_ _is there something we can help you with?" Edward sneered. Damon had a look of disgust on his face as he and Edward had a silent conversation between the two of them. Elena was none the wiser._

" _You guys look like you know how to show a girl a good time. Think you can show me?"_

 _They both scoffed internally at the sight of her trying to play up her seduction by playing little miss innocent; glancing up at them through her eyelashes, biting on her bottom lip, while twirling a lock of her hair as she repeatedly looked at them and the ground. She was startled as she heard the growls coming from my boys as they closed in on her. They could smell that she wasn't as innocent as she tried to portray herself. Vampires can smell innocence from a mile away if you know what I mean._

" _What? You decided you could run with the bad boys?" Edward asked with a voice that oozed sex. "Well then, let's see what you got, then…"_

 _With that, she leaped into his arms, planting a heart stopping kiss to his lips and started ripping his clothes off his body. The way she took control, for a human, impressed me. She was showing no mercy although I could see the fear in her eyes. Oh yes, she was about to find out how my bad boys rolled. Damon already shredded his clothes and came up behind her, grabbing a fist full of her hair and giving it a good yank making her neck arch back toward his waiting mouth, where he sunk his teeth into her neck. When he was finished, his brother tossed Elena onto Edward's bed. He and Damon remained standing at the foot until she gathered her wits about her. They slowly crawled up onto the bed and positioned her just the way they wanted her. Damon decided to bottom, so he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his hard cock causing her to scream out his name while Edward positioned himself behind her and slammed himself right into her ass, showing no mercy. I really hoped he used lube, just watching that made me cringe._

 _Changing the angle at which I was watching, I saw that they were alternating entry and exit in perfect harmony. Tingles shot down my spine while my arousal pooled into my jeans. Yeah, I rarely wear panties, they just get in the way._

 _She was writhing like a bitch in heat and moaning like the whore she is. Even with their brutal thrusts, she had gotten off twice already and was well onto her third climax. Just as she hit her peak, my boys pulled out and came all over her. Never giving her the pleasure of that third orgasm and marking her._

 _Just as she was about to complain that they help her out with her third, Edward bit into the other side of her neck, which sent her over the edge and straight to sleep._

" _Well, that was fun, although the bitch was loose as hell. It was like throwing a hot dog down a train tunnel." Damon informed Edward with a chuckle._

" _Yeah, the backdoor wasn't any better." Edward agreed causing them to both guffaw with laughter till they couldn't breathe._

" _Damon, I think it's time we blow this pop stand. There is nothing here for us but that emo fuck that feels he has authority over us. It's time we left him to his own devices." Edward said as he started packing his shit. "If you want to stay and be subjected to his shit on a daily basis, brother or not, by all means, but I'm out of here. There's this castle in Italy that's a host of horrors. There are rumors that it's a pleasure castle as well. I'm going there indefinitely. It sounds like a place where a couple of sick fucks like ourselves would be welcomed with open arms." Edward rambled while gesturing with his arms wildly._

 _Damon walked over to Edward and stopped his panic attack, staring into his eyes to convey just how serious he was. "We leave tomorrow after we fuck up what Steffie has going on here. As fucked up as what we just did was, he needs to be informed of that bitch."_

I came out of the vision with a demented smirk on my face. Turning to my most recent victim, James, I decided to let him live just a bit longer. I wanted to see just how sick my boys were. I'll let them take a stab at who they are dealing with after I show them just how I became a vampire in the first place. They will not be pleased, but we shall all reap the benefits.

"Well, it looks like you shall live to see a few more days. It appears my mates have arrived and I'm going to be sent on a mission. Enjoy your little vacation from me, because once I get back, you will be a pile of ashes in no time!" I sneered as I grabbed him by his nasty greasy hair, and used it as a leash to guide him into his cell beside that bitch Katarina. I captured her as soon as my first vision hit when I woke up. She is for my boys to devour. James was supposed to be my toy, but with them being here, they will get to finish him off before I get a chance. Maybe they will play with me?

Once I locked the door, I went up to the throne room. The brothers were sitting in their normal chairs having themselves a chat about the new arrivals. I knocked on the door and waited for them to acknowledge me.

"Enter my dear," Marcus called while the doors opened from the inside.

I walked up to the dais and took a knee, showing my respect to my elders. While they finished up their conversation, I waited on bended knee which pissed me off. They normally don't make me wait this long to give me my assignment.

"Isabella, we need you to accompany Felix and Demetri on a mission to the southern US. Maria is at it again and we show no mercy this time. Kill her army, unless there is someone down there worthy of being saved, and bring her to us fully intact. Rough her up a bit to get her to bend to your will."

I nodded my head and stood up to prepare to go to my room and pack my bags. "I shall bring her back intact," I smirked, "she may be missing some... appendages though. Would that terribly upset you?" I asked putting on the puppy dog eyes and batting my lashes innocently. The brothers laughed.

"If you must, we will not be upset. She is a fighter and runner. I don't think she'll need her fingers or toes for that matter." Aro chuckled as he waved his hand dismissively toward me.

"Good, then I shall return when it's done," I said, smirking, "keep Alec and Jane close, though. I hear the Ripper is making another appearance and may wind up here." I already know he will show up here, but they don't. When I said that, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Looking over my shoulder, I decided to add, "You may even want to call upon Kate. He is gonna be harder to contain this time." I walked out of the throne room and sped up to my room.

Throwing the door open, I could hear voices coming from the room right beside mine. Those sneaky bastards put my boys right next to me. Good thing I'm gonna be gone. The last thing I want to hear is them fucking some other bitch while I sit in here and read up on sex positions and the Kama Sutra. I get the feeling I know exactly who will be able to play with my bad boys while I'm gone. She better know that once I claim them, they are off limits... completely. She's been known to be clingy. Sucks to be a succubus. One of these days, she'll find her mate if she can quit being such a whore and actually take the time to go out and find the poor fucker that is meant to be hers.

 **DPOV**

While Edward and I were unpacking, we weren't really paying attention to our surroundings. With all of our clothes put away, we laid down on the king sized bed that was located in our room. I get the feeling that they know more about us than we thought. Either that or they know more about our mates that are here within the castle.

Rubbing my chest, feeling the pull that was ten times as strong as it was when we were downstairs, I reflected on what this could mean. I turn my head to the right to see if Edward was feeling and doing the same thing as I was. Sure enough, he was rubbing his chest, but his eyes were steadily staring at the wall closest to me.

Just as we were getting up to follow the pull, we heard the door beside us slam closed. A few voices, two male one female, filtered through the cracks.

"I told you fuckers to leave me the hell alone. We have a mission to do and that is that. Neither one of you fucktards is my mate so back the hell off!" The female raged.

Damn, and I thought we were angry individuals.

"Aw, come on sugar, we just want a taste." one of the males spouted out with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, now would be the perfect time," the other voice asked with sex oozing from his tone. "…none of us have mates. It does tend to get a bit lonely around here, you know, so why not practice until we find them?"

Edward was growling next to me. I looked over to him and cocked a brow asking him what his problem was. He just shook his head.

All of a sudden, there was a thump so hard it caused the castle to shake. "Touch me again and I will cut of your dick, slice it up into tiny bites, and feed it to you like baby food." the female voice snarled causing Edward and I to purr in satisfaction.Whoever this chick was, had the both of us so hard we were damn near humping the door like Pauly Shore and Stephen Baldwin in BioDome.Saliva pooled in our mouths, our hearts thumped wildly in our chests, and I do believe our body temperature rose a few degrees.

"Let's get the fuck outta here and get this job done. I'm tired of being around you idiots already." she snarled once more and took off leaving the men behind.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have a mate. She's too damn evil." Motard one said. For those of you who have no idea what a motard is... let me enlighten you. Motard is short for Moronic Retard.

"Yeah, but she'd be one hell of a fuck. If she channeled her anger into sex, fuck, I would never leave the fucking bedroom." Motard two purred with delight. "All I know is whoever gets her will be one lucky son of a bitch."

With that, they took off. I looked over to Edward who had his nails digging into the door. Almost like he wanted to go after them all. He was growling and snarling.I could feel my own monster coming out to play. My eyes going black as midnight, the fiery veins becoming more pronounced around my eyes, my fangs descending. I had to get a hold of myself or heads were going to roll.I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him to me, chest to chest and wrapped my arms around him. I took a deep, calming breath... then another... then another until Edward mimicked my position and followed my deep breaths.

Once everything went back to normal, we fell back onto the bed. "What the fuck was that?" Edward asked. "One minute I was fine, aside from the pull intensifying, the next thing I know, my monster took complete control. D, I was hanging on by a thread. What the fuck was that?" he asked sincerely worried.

"E, it happened to me, too," his brows shot up his forehead, "I really hate to say this... but... what if we have the same mate? What if the gods felt it necessary to make one woman a perfect mix of the both of us... for us?"

"You mean, we'd share the same woman as a mate? That's completely unheard of. Vampires in general are very selfish creatures. How the fuck would that shit work?" Edward asked completely baffled by our recent discovery.

"Think about it E. We have been extremely close since you were born. We shared everything. We shared love, hate, abuse... we are kindred spirits. I'm beginning to believe that in this world, anything is possible."

 **? POV**

That crazy lunatic of a bitch is finally gone again. Now all the men that constantly follow her like lost puppies can follow me. The newbies recently arrived and as part of the welcoming committee, I should make sure they are settling in well. I'll even go as far as tucking them into bed...with me in the middle. For the first time in my long ass life, I have something to look forward to. I'm gonna catch me a couple of mates to keep for my own. I may give one to my sister that is just too damn depressed to do anything but mope. It's time we get what has been promised when we first came to this castle.

I kept my gifts to myself all these years. See, I can make people love me. I am what some would call a siren. When I am in the room, I am the only woman the men see. I make the other women disappear until I get the man I want for the time being. For the longest time, though, there has only been one family that I have been dying to get into. The men are legendary. Through their mischief, deceptive ways, they are perfect for me. I just want to see which one is mine. Which one can handle me all by himself. Today, two out of the three arrived and I will be taking them both on a test run.

After waiting two millennium, the Salvatore's have arrived and one of them will be mine no matter how I got to go to get it done. I deserve to be worshiped like the goddess I am. I am sick of being used, abused, and treated like shit. I want gentle caresses. Complete adoration. I want to be made love to. I want passion. The ability to get lost in someone else's body. To forget the world even exists outside of us.

I want a Salvatore brother and I always get what I want!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Still here loveies?! Enjoying the show?! Alrighty then, I won't keep you! Special thanks to aushapasha...Beta and pre-reader extraordinaire!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still dreaming of me owning it all when I only own the plot...damnit to hell...**_

 **EPOV**

Once Damon and I calmed down, we prepared to join Aro for dinner. Heading back the way we came, we met up with him outside the feeding room. We noticed he was chatting with some strawberry blonde chick. I say chat lightly since it seems he is none too pleased to be seeing her.

"Stay away from them Tanya or she'll have your head!" Aro snarled while warning off the ginger from someone.

They turned and watched us walk up to them. Aro keeping his eyes steely and cold towards the woman while she giggled behind her hand; her eyes glinted with mischief. I had a feeling she was up to no good and told Damon that we needed to watch each others backs when it came to this girl.

"We shall just have to wait and see Aro." she replied as she eye fucked us from head to toe before she walked between us making sure we touched some part of her skin.

A tingle shot up my arm and I could feel myself wanting to follow her for some strange reason. She wasn't my type, so I had no idea what the hell was going on. Looking over to Damon, it appeared he felt and reacted the same way.

When we made it to Aro, his eyes narrowed in on where we were touching our arms. "Gentlemen, go ahead and have a seat. I need to get Marcus in here so we can explain a few things to you." With that, he pulled out his cell and started typing at vampire speed while walking over towards the mating area.

Damon looked over to me and cocked his brow asking what that was all about. I just shrugged my shoulders in response and headed into the feeding area. We located an area that was big enough to hold Damon, Aro, and I, as well as hold a few extra guests.

We waited for five minutes before Marcus and Aro came walking through the door and taking the couch that sat opposite us on the far side of the room.

"I'm glad you picked this area gentlemen, for there is much to be discussed. It will only be the four of us for the time being. We only have about an hour or two before others start to come in." Aro claimed.

With a snap of his fingers, four humans came strutting out and picking a spot next to one of us. The two women that chose Damon and I thought that there was a possibility that they would be our mates. That thought sent a pang through our chests, causing us to look at each other and rub along our sternums. We knew our mate(s) had left roughly an hour ago to go on some sort of mission.

"So," Marcus started the discussion before he gently took his meal's hand into his own giving her wrist a smell, "I've heard you've had the pleasure of catching a glimpse of Tanya." he added right before his teeth elongated and pierced the delicate skin of the woman's wrist.

"Is that her name?" Damon asked. "There is definitely something wrong with that chick. She touched me and I felt a tingle go up my arm." Damon added as he followed Marcus and indulged.

"The same thing happened to me. It was weird but brief in its effect. Not sure what it was about..." I trailed off as I bit into my evening meal's vein as I looked toward Marcus and Aro for answers.

"How...strange. You see gentlemen, Tanya is a succubi. No matter what she thinks, she is destined to walk the Earth alone for all eternity. She has used her power on many vampire men and was able to keep them around for quite some time, but eventually the effects wore off. I'm afraid that she has set her sites on the two of you and it worries me." he calmly told us as he sat back when he was finished and started thinking to himself how to word his and Marcus' findings.

"What my brother is trying to say is that anything she feels she has to offer you will only burn you in the long run. Don't fall for her parlor tricks or heads will roll...hers being the first one up to bat." sending off his human with a flick of the wrist, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and prepared to drop a bomb on us. "Judging from what my brother has told me, I get the feeling that you two like to share more often than not. This concerns me a bit...but I have to tell you that you both share the same mate. I had to get that off the table first. Secondly, I know who she is and she is one that you most definitely want as your ally; not your enemy." Marcus concluded while resuming his earlier position.

"We do have the same mate?" Damon asked while I finished up my meal and sent her away without a single glance. "Well, I hope she can handle the two of us because we can be quite the...handful." he elduded while chuckling at our inside joke.

"Believe me boys, You are more than enough for her to handle...my question to you is can you handle her?" Aro asked back cockily while raising a brow as Marcus started laughing maniacally.

Damon and I looked at each other and cocked our brows in question. "You see gentlemen, she works for us. I'm not sure how the hell you wound up with her as your mate, especially considering how selfish we vampire men are. All I can say is if you are anything like her, we'd like to offer you both jobs to run missions for us, you can even be on her team pending on how well you can work together." Aro explained.

"What exactly do you mean by missions?" I asked. The curiosity was really starting to get to me.

"To be precise, I'll tell you about the mission she was sent on today." Aro reclined back in his chair and dismissed all of the humans. "Caius." he called softly only to have him appear by his side in the blink of an eye. "I wanted to include you into this discussion because you just love hearing about the missions we send _her_ on." We did not miss the way he emphasized the word her. Guess we will not be privy to her name until we are ready to meet.

" _She_ ," Marcus started, "went to the US to visit the dirty South." he ended with a smirk. "We sent a couple of men with her...just in case she needed back up."

"You mean to tell me you sent our mate to the Southern Vampire Wars?" Damon asked.

"Believe me, she will make the mission fast and we will have those who are guilty in our dungeons by the end of tomorrow." Caius smirked, knowing just how well she worked.

"How? Why? Why would you send her to end the wars?" I asked as I sat back and tried to run this information through my head. My mate was sent to stop a war...and if I remember correctly, only two men were sent with her. How the hell could three people stop a war that has been raging since the Civil War? They even emphasized the way she worked. Would she really need back up? Judging from their thoughts, she doesn't.

"You see, your mate is extremely special. She is what we have deemed a sponge. Anytime a new vampire is created, if there is a power she doesn't have, she receives it upon the end of their change. We have never seen anything like it. That is why we asked if you could handle her." Marcus enlightened while chuckling at our faces.

Disbelief covered every part of us. "We all had a hand in her training. You see, we found her on the brink of death and our dear friend Eleazar told us not to let such talent go to waste. So, we snatched her up and changed her." Caius explained as he started telling us about our mate. "Eleazar said she would be the most powerful vampire anyone has ever seen; so we took it upon ourselves to bring her home with us. That's when we learned she was a sponge." He sat back preparing to enlighten us more causing the curiosity to take over completely. "When she woke up from the change, she was scared, docile, and very submissive. Knowing what gifts she owned, we just couldn't have that at all. Once we explained how we found her, what we did, and what she was, we started her training." Caius ended and looked over to Marcus.

"We started out with the simple tasks of learning her strength. I don't remember how many quils we went through that year." Marcus chuckled clearly remembering the pile of quils beside a brunette student. He was looking at her work over her shoulder and her hair was cascading down her shoulder hiding her face. "After those were done, Caius took over and trained her how to fight. He knows how to fuel people's anger and get them to the point they need to be. That is why he is our warfare specialist. He always reminds our people who do missions that if they find someone who could be of use, they bring them back here to be tested to see if they are worthy of a spot in our guard. If not, they are given the option to stay with us until they want to leave." Marcus ended his explanation and looked to Aro.

"I took over her gift training. With her being a sponge, we had to play around with her triggers and make sure she knows how to keep a lid on all of them. I can honestly say that she is definitely our diamond in the rough. Or was..." he trailed off while biting on his thumb. "Now, she is the rarest jewel we have ever found. Bright and sparkling for everyone to see. What I find fascinating is she keeps coming back to me to help her get some gifts under control if she can't get them herself. There are no secrets between the four of us and I hope to add you two into our tight knit family." Aro finished then looked over to Marcus.

"The reason we are telling you this is because your mate has a hatred toward the lovely Tanya and she is just looking for a reason to make her head roll. If you were to have relations with her, it will take you longer to get in her good graces than usual when it comes to mating. You see, Tanya did something very bad to our dear child." Marcus started as he thought about the scenario that went on decades before we were changed.

"Your mate found you a long, long time ago. She saw you working in the fields, she saw your father coming up behind both of you and whipping your backs." he continued while eliciting gasps from the both of us. "Oh yes, she was on her first mission and we sent Tanya with her which was our mistake. They were to retrieve Katarina before she caused anymore damage. We had no idea Tanya was helping her so she was always one step ahead of us."

"On that day, she felt the pull...until it was suddenly gone. Tanya started gushing that she just found her mates in the both of you. Our child was devastated...she knew what she felt and swore by it. Having Tanya gush about her new "mates" and when she planned to turn them, she left after she fell asleep and returned to us in tears." Caius added while trying to reign in the malice he felt for the ginger-blonde. Caius was slowly losing his shit, balling up his fists, trying to fight back the monster that was slowly appearing; his eyes slowly turning black as night while his fangs slowly descended.

"We never did find any proof that she was helping Katarina evade us. Now, we would never put you into this position, and I shall inform your mate of the plan to finally gain the proof needed so her head can roll, courtesy of your lovely mate for staking a claim on what never was hers to begin with." Aro started while showing us what he had in mind.

"Wait, you want us to actually have sex with that nasty thing?" Damon asked while shuddering.

"She is built like Fort Knox and it will be the only way to get into her head to get all of her secrets." Caius added with thinly veiled compassion for us. "Consider this the one and only mission of this sort. After that, I will give you something in return." he cocked his brow and showed us the faces of two different men; one being the greasy haired blonde in the cell beside Katherine.

"What do they have to do with it?" I asked wondering if I really wanted the answer.

"You do this for us and we will show you why her hatred for ginger-blonde runs so thick." Marcus added while waiting for our answer.

"If we do this, will you back us up when our mate comes home and finds out what we have done?" Damon asks. "I really don't want to start out on her bad side and I need reassurance that this will not cause a riff before we even begin...when we begin." he finished with a brow cocked.

Damon and I looked at each other and had a silent questioning session in our head. Going back and forth on whether this was a good idea or not. What could she have possibly done to our mate to cause such a stir between the brothers? Should we risk so much for a mate we haven't even met yet? Who could possibly put our balls into vice grips? Would such a task be wise? Would our mate make our heads roll? What about the men? What role did they play in this? Do we really want the answer?

"You may not want the answers now, but in time I believe you will." Marcus answered causing our heads to snap up and look at him wide eyed. Looking toward Caius and Aro, their expressions were the same as ours. Marcus felt a bit left out of the loop and asked "What? What did I miss?"

Aro and Caius looked at each other and burst out into laughter. "Well, it appears there is more than meets the eye with you two. Did you know you could project your thoughts?" Aro asked hoping we'd elaborate.

"That's never happened before as far as we know. You heard the silent questions we were running through our heads?" Damon inquired.

"Wait, you thought all those questions? And I answered?" Marcus asked catching on to the situation.

"May I try something? Can you send us a memory you've experienced?" Caius asked trying to see just what we could do with this new gift.

"We can try." I stated while thinking of a memory.

"Lets show them what brought out The Ripper once more." Damon demanded while smirking.

So we showed them what we did to prove that the doppleganger was another Katarina. We even heard the brothers moan and groan.

"Wanna test this out in real time with the ginger-blonde?" Caius asked. "We can start training you after you are finished."

"Ok, we'll do it," we both confirmed "but we want her story to come from her...not you!"

 **BPOV**

Demetri, Felix and I were sitting in the middle of a sweltering fucking desert in Texas. Where exactly we were...I had no idea. I thought it was supposed to be more...rural around these parts. Guess I was wrong. Being in the middle of no where was a disadvantage for us...but I sensed nothing around us. Good thing too since my phone started to ring. Demetri and Felix raised their brows as if to say really?

"Aro, what can I do for you?" I asked and they quit with the bitch brows. They would lose those as soon as we got back to Italy.

"Bella my sweet. I just had the most delighted conversation with your mates." he replied with a chuckle. "I have sent them on a mission."

"So soon? What are you not telling me?" I asked having a feeling of dread wash over me.

"They are going to get the information you have been longing for. We found out that they could project their thoughts. So, we wanted to enlighten you that we sent them after...what did they call her...oh yes, the ginger-blonde." he informed me with a chuckle.

"YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed into the receiver and started pacing. "Aro, you know what she will do to them if she..." he cut me off.

"That is what we are hoping for. You know the only time you can get anywhere near her secrets are when she is aroused beyond control. Now, they refused to do this until I gave them confirmation that their heads would stay intact and that they are willingly doing this for you...I quote and shudder as they did when they agreed. They will then project ALL of her long buried secrets by literally fucking the shit out of her. They know what she wants...to be cherished, so they will play the part so she thinks that her powers work on them, which they don't and I can confirm this because she has touched them and they didn't trail after her like lost puppies." he continued as he enlightened me with his plan. "They refuse to have their balls put into a vice grip and swear their loyalty to you. I also promised to reward them with two men who have wronged you in the past. James and Afton...when we find that son of a bitch. I was going to tell them your story, but they refused and want it straight from the horse's mouth and no other way. Thought I should warn you."

"I get the feeling I'm going to find many treasures on this mission and will bring back those I deem worthy...but I get the feeling that I will also find Afton here. Shall I destroy the others?" I ask trying to get off the current subject.

"Might as well if they deserve the punishment. Now, can I have your word that you will leave your mate's heads and balls in tact?" Aro asked with a chuckle.

"You all have my word. I know I've been on speaker phone this whole time. I shall see you all soon. To my mates, I shall see you whenever you are ready." With that, I hung up the phone.

Turning the phone off, I heard the patter of feet heading our way. "Boys, I need you to beat feet, but stay close." They disappeared just as three people could be seen on the horizon and moving fast. None of them noticed me. When they did, they snarled and tried to attack...until I flicked my wrist and placed them into a bubble. One of my rather embarrassing parlor tricks I'm afraid, but it at least lets me get what I needed...for them to calm down so I could explain who I was and what I wanted.

Taking in each of their appearances, there was a tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter, I believe is his name. Beside him was Charlotte, she came up to his chin and had short auburn hair and green eyes. The last was covered in scars and I didn't need an introduction as I released the bubble and jumped into his arms.

"Jasper!" I shrieked as I hugged him to me tightly. "What the hell did you get yourself into?" I asked as he put me back on my feet.

"Maria is what I got myself into. She saw me on my horse and decided she wanted to keep me for herself. I didn't realize you were a vampire...until just now." he chuckled rubbing his hair with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Like I would've told you in the first place. Would you have believed me if I did?" I cocked my brow and smirked. "So, I have a deal for all of you. I will bring you to Italy where you will be taken care of completely if y'all can point me into the direction of where the bitch is at. The brother's want her head on a stake as soon as possible...but I'm willing to bet they would be willing to prolong the inevitable for each of you to get back your own revenge if you'd like." I asked hoping they would help me.

"Where is home?" the woman asked.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Bella. You'll meet Felix and Demetri shortly, but we are guards from The Volterra Castle of Horrors and Pleasures. It's home to many of our kind and very civilized. Would you be interested?" I asked.

"Well, I am, not too sure about Peter and Charlotte over here. Civilized you say?" he asked curiously.

"A home where you can indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, find a mate, become a part of the guard to keep what we have safe, and even torture those who have done you wrong, or just need to blow off some anger and steam." I elaborated to them. "They also help you learn and control your gifts."

Looking over to Peter and Charlotte, I can read exactly what they wanted to ask on their facial expressions.

"Yes, it is a safe haven...even for those who don't have gifts. It's home to many who don't have the means to get a home of their own. Come with us and see for yourselves. I can guarantee your safety personally. The only thing I ask in return is you join us on this war...in case we need back up." I asked so that we had all areas covered. They could also help point out who to keep and who to destroy.

"I can easily give you a list of people who were innocent bystanders. Ones that we couldn't bring with us." Charlotte answered my statement.

Everyone's eyes grew to the size of saucers. We all realized what just happened. So did Demetri and Felix.

"Looks like someone just received a new gift. You can project thoughts now as well?" Felix asked.

"Well, we just found out my mates could project their thoughts...you heard the phone call from Aro." I replied snarkily, like they weren't listening in.

"Whoa, mates?" Peter asked. Jasper looked defeated.

"Yes, apparently the fates felt I needed more than one. I've met them before...but was thrown off their course courtesy of the ginger bitch Tanya. That's alright though, I'll have her head on a platter as soon as we return to Italy." I explained.

Turning to Jasper, I wrapped him in a hug. "You were always a brother to me. My very best friend. Your mate is out there and I will find her for you...if she's not at the castle already." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm lovin this little pow wow we have going on here, but can we get this mission going? I'm ready to go home now." Demetri exclaimed while throwing a fit worthy of a toddler. It ain't my fault he will never get a chance with me...not that he ever had a chance in the first place.

"I heard that!" he yelled as he took off in the direction of the war causing all of us to double over in laughter.

After we recovered, we caught up to him. He was perched on a ledge looking down over a valley. There was a huge abandoned barn in the distance. Looking over to our three new allies, they shuddered which led me to believe that we were right where we needed to be.

Before anyone could plan, I took off in the direction of the barn, Jasper and his friends yelling for me to wait. I was done waiting.

When I reached the barn doors, they opened and out in front of the hungry mob were Maria and Afton. Looks like my spidey senses were right. Behind them appeared to be around a hundred newborns. Sizing them all up, I found 85 that were in need of death, 5 that need to be imprisoned and put on trial, and 10 that I would bring back to Italy with me.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I thought you'd be dead after what James and I did to you. How did you manage to survive our attack?" Afton inquires with a sly smirk and raised brow.

"I would've been dead if three guardian angels didn't find me in a puddle of my own blood. They saw something in me worth saving. Wish I could say the same for you!" I put him and Maria in a bubble and sat them to the side so they could watch me work.

"Aaww, nice parlor trick. I really hate to break it to you, but we found ourselves a sponge. Hope you are ready to meet your maker." Maria stated while snarling. "ATTACK!" she yelled as a few morons that were meant for death stepped forward.

I sped around them taking off their heads before they could blink. Demetri started a pyre while Felix started disposing of the unworthy. I put those we were bringing back into separate bubbles. The innocent, I sent them to Jasper and his friends. The prisoners, I added to Maria and Afton. The rest were encircling Demitri, Felix, and I.

Suddenly, gifts started flying at us from every angle. I shielded us until the dumb asses realized that their gifts were not working on us...merely being absorbed by the shield that protected us.

After that, I stared at all of the morons and whispered "pain" and unleashed hell in their minds. They were all dropping like flies screaming in pain and writhing on the ground grabbing their heads in pure agony.

Smirking, I looked over to Afton and Maria, who's mouths were hanging open with their eyes widened in complete horror. "Now, who is the sponge?" I asked them saucily.

Slowly, I made my way around to each vamp and dismembered them, always leaving their torso and head intact so they could revel in the complete agony I put their bodies through. Keeping them completely aware of what was happening to them as I threw them into the bonfire.

Peter and Charlotte were mesmerized with my work. Jasper couldn't help himself and fueled my fire with his empathic abilities. I went ahead and let him. The pent up frustration I was feeling needed to be released some way.

When the last body was disposed of and burned completely to ash, we put out the fire and headed for the plane waiting for us in Houston.

As we boarded the plane, I turned to the innocents. "You all are more than welcome to join us. The invitation stands. Make your choice quickly. If you are coming with us, hop on the plane. If you are staying, I wish you well." I turned and got on the plane.

It didn't take them long. They all boarded the plane and took their seats. I closed to door of the plane and headed to front to let the pilots know we were ready for take off.

It's time for us to go home.

 _ **A/N: Holy hell! That is longest chapter to date! Are y'all still with me? Enjoying the show? Next chapter, we see how well the guys do on their mission and we find out a bit more about who the prisoners are on the flight home!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, now that my hubby's surgery is out of the way as well as the kids being back to school...regular updates should be happening from here on out! Special thanks to my Beta and pre-reader extraordinaire aushapasha! Please bear with this chapter...I have a lot of hate to get out because I found out one of my closest friends who was like a brother to me...passed away on September 15th! This chapter will be rough so if you have any triggers...I would suggest you ease yourself into this chapter. It will be brutal.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own shit but the plot!**_

 **BPOV**

I was currently getting to know all of those she deemed innocent and found a few rare gems within the bunch. She was regaling them with stories from her time at the castle when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"You need to come and see this B!" Demetri stated as he nodded his head to the undercarriage that held the cells for the prisoners.

She turned her head to look at the new acquaintances. "Please excuse me for a moment." They all nodded and watched warily as she headed to the stairwell that would take her to the prisoners.

"What is it that you needed me to..." she trailed off when she took in the man cuffed beside Maria.

"Yeah! I can't believe that we've found him let alone caught him." Felix reiterated sounding like a giddy child at Christmas. "We managed to catch The Ripper without even knowing or trying." he exclaimed while bouncing on the toes of his boots and clapping his hands.

Bella rolled her eyes as she projected the scene before her. Felix stopped and pouted like the 2 year old he was and walked up into the cabin. Everyone waiting up there burst into laughter as she unlocked the last door to enter the cells.

She slowly walked into the area and went over to Jasper who was keeping the prisoners calm until we reached Volterra. She leans in and gives him a hug then cocks her bitch brow letting him know the time for pleasantries are over.

"What is it that I need to see?" she asks as she hears an angry growl coming from the darkest area of the makeshift prison.

Slowly walking to that area, she gasps. Pacing in front of her is the legendary Ripper.

Hearing her gasp, he turns. Taking her in from toe to head, when it registers who he is seeing, the switch is flipped and she can see the humanity slowly drain back into the long lost older brother of her mates.

"Bella?" he questions as if he's already begging for mercy. "Is it really you?" he asks out of shear adoration.

"Steffie...you, my dear, are in deep shit!" she smirks as she turns around and leaves him crying and begging for her return.

 **DPOV**

Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. Our mate will be back soon and we need to hurry the hell up so we can be done with this nasty ass bitch we have to fuck the shit out of to open her mind up and get the complete truth out of her.

Shuddering, I look over to Edward who isn't faring much better. We have been thinking about this long and hard. I get the feeling that this really isn't needed. There is more to this than meets the eye.

They know something that we don't. Looking back at our time here so far, I notice that we were all gung-ho on sleeping with many women. There's no shortage of single pussy walking around here; many who have tried to catch our eye. The problem is, we never bothered to even look in their direction. We have no interest in fulfilling that side with anyone but our mate.

We haven't even tried to make friends here either. I guess, we would just wait and see who she hangs out with and go from there. Although there is one guy that seems to catch our eye every now and then. However, he hasn't tried to talk to us while we pretty much kept to ourselves; aside from talking with the brothers that is.

Psyching myself out, I stood and walked over to the window where Edward stared out, focusing on a spot in the distance, I placed my hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Ready to get this shit done and over with?" I asked while still trying to get my fluttering stomach under control.

"Ready as I'll ever be. After this, I only want our mate. The hell with our plans...I want our mate!" Edward exclaimed while pacing. "I have a bad feeling. Something is coming."

"I feel it too. Like I can't breathe. Not too sure what's going on or what we are about to face; I just know it doesn't involve the ginger bitch. It's something much more." I elaborated.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it when the door was flung open. Caius, Aro, and Marcus all entered our room.

"Gentlemen, are you ready to complete your first mission?" Marcus asked.

"This will be the only one of its kind." Aro added.

"I just wanted to update you. I received a call from your mate. They are half way home, so you need to get it done before she gets here or the consequences will be severe. Her words...not mine. Also, I wanted to let you know that Tanya is currently in her room." Caius informed. "After this, all of you will have time off to get to know each other. I'll only send you out if I feel it is needed." he elaborated.

"Yeah, we will definitely need the time off. That way we can erase all memories of what we are about to do. I've never felt so dirty in my entire life...and I fucked my brother's girlfriend." Edward stated while gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I know bro. That was pretty fucked up for us to do...but we do seem to bring out the truth in everyone we've ever fucked..." Damon stated as he trailed off in thought. "Do you think we could possibly use our minds to create an illusion to draw out the truth in everyone else? Make it seem like they are getting the shit fucked right outta them so hard that the truth flows out like melted butter?" he asked while pondering just what this may mean for us.

"I believe that once you are connected with your mate, your powers will increase to such an extent that it might very well be possible." Caius said while pondering and glancing over the endless possibilities.

"This could be very useful. Trust is hard to come by...but passion is something everyone wants and you could give it to them while extracting any and all information that is needed."Aro exclaimed with glee while rapidly clapping his hands.

"Brothers, do you know what this means?" Marcus asks while continuing on with his theory. "It means that there will never be another war between our kind. We can live peacefully for as long as this world exists."

"No more wars?" Caius squeaked. "What the hell am I supposed to do with my time and training?" he asked while his entire demeanor turned to defeat.

"Brother, there will always be those who feel the need to challenge our way of life. We will still need to remain on guard. Besides, There are plenty of our kind out there just waiting to discover what we have for them. You may find some new people who wish to be trained by your expertise." Aro consoled while lifting Caius' spirits in the best way possible. With the promise of violence.

 **EPOV**

We dragged our heels for as long as we possibly could. Now we were standing outside her door. We could hear her rushing around her room like she was setting something up. Looking over to Damon, we couldn't believe we were in this position. This will be the last time we do anything like this. Afterwards, we will work on honing our skills so that we can create the illusion instead of having to act it out.

Right now, we were agreeing on starting out soft and sweet just to give her the illusion that she had us under her spell. When she got comfortable, it time for us to turn the tables.

Turning on our love sick eyes, Damon knocked on the door just as it was ripped open. There before us stood a vomit inducing ginger bitch in fluorescent pink. A pink boned corset set with a matching garter, thigh highs, and panties to match. Swallowing hard to try and settle our stomachs, she grabbed our shirts and pulled us into the room.

Looking around the space, it looked just like her. Pepto bismol threw up everywhere. When I looked back at Tanya, I noticed how the room made her hair look more of an oompa loompa orange color. It made me shudder.

"Aw, come here baby, let me take good care of you." she tried to seductively say. It sounded like nails on a chalk board.

I let her pull me to her and as soon as I was within her grasp, she let out a sigh creating a fog within my head. I let the fog take over knowing I would have no issue with relinquishing it's effects on me. AT least this will get me in the right state of mind.

Looking over her shoulder, I could see Damon slowly stalking up behind her, grabbing her by the hair so he could be part of the fog. Kissing her deep, making sure that he was completely taken over by her gift, I just sat back and watched with a smirk on my face.

He finally released her and we slowly made our way over to the bed. We softly laid her down and ran our hands gently over her body causing her to moan out her pleasure.

"Are you partial to this little outfit of yours or can I just tear it off with my teeth?" Damon asked as he placed feather light kisses across her prominent bosom that was already heaving.

Before she could answer, he bit the front and tore it open causing her to moan wantonly. I moved lower and did the same to her garter and panties.

We quickly took off our clothes and proceeded to worship her body like it has never been worshiped before. She was non stop moaning, groaning, and grunting. Unable to keep still, we got her into the position that would be needed to really get her going. I laid on the bed with her straddling my waist. She bent down to kiss my chest all over and worship my body as if I were a god in her eyes.

Raising up off of me, she slowly took my throbbing cock into her hand and pumped it a few times before slowly sinking down onto me. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth. Let's be real, I am a man and pussy is pussy although she was a bit on the loose end and I'm quite large and in charge when it comes to that area.

When she was fully seated on me, she bent back down the kiss me. Shoving her tongue down my throat while moaning into my mouth.

I could feel Damon moving into position. Opening my eyes, he looked right at me and gave me a nod. Letting me know that it's time for our performance to begin.

Just as he got the head of his dick in her back door, she tried to raise up from the sudden intrusion. I held her down and felt Damon slowly sink into position.

We gave a few breaths to get used to us and we started our usual movements when hopping on a train. She was at the point that she couldn't do anything but roll her hips and scream like a banshee.

I lost count of how many times she had already came. I didn't really give a shit at this point. Looking over her shoulder, I gave Damon a nod and that's when we flipped the switch.

He grabbed her hair and started pulling it mercilessly. We picked up a brutal pace and started pounding into her. She didn't give a shit at this point. We opened our minds as we delved into her.

 _We saw how she was jealous of all the females around because they had mates and she did not. What really tipped her over the edge was when Bella found us. When Tanya realized that she had not one but two mates, she knew she couldn't take it any longer. She stepped in and ran Bella off._

 _Looking into her memories, we found out that we grew up with her. We saw images of Bella and us, even Stefan, as kids playing around. Damon and I always stuck to her like glue, even as kids. Seeing this through Tanya's eyes meant that she had been watching us very closely for years if she saw us as kids._

 _I could feel her pleasure watching Bella being beaten by not only her father, but ours as well. I remembered that day. Damon and I were working in the fields. Stefan was in the office. We all heard the scream from the barn and went running. I remember Stefan ran over and stood in front of her while Damon and I got the belts out of the father's hands. We ended up getting beaten later that night for beating our fathers. We all took care of each other while Steffie stayed daddy's favorite even though he interrupted the beating. We later find out that one of the debutantes that were parading themselves to one of us set Bella up and pointed out that she was a thief._

 _Going further back, I could see her kneeling down in front of two men. In this vision, I could hear them speak._

" _You pledge your loyalty to us but you have yet to bring us our prize." The white haired one said while scowling at Tanya._

" _Master, the plan is in motion. I only need a few more days to get her to trust me and I shall bring her to you." she replied as she shook in fear._

" _We want our mate that was promised to us by the prophecy and you will deliver her to us. You have another 48 hours before we take matters into our own hands and hand out your punishment." the black haired one snarled causing a shudder to run through her body._

" _Yes Masters. I shall bring her to you." she whimpered as she rose and fled the crumbling castle._

 _We continued to watch the memory as she fled back to our neck of the woods. When she went to locate all of us, she found Damon and I sitting in the barn crying. That was the day we found out our Bella went missing in the night._

Damon and I snarled and let out very deep growls. We threw her off of us. I pinned her against the wall while Damon got dressed then took my place to return the favor. Just as I pulled up my jeans, the door burst open. It was the brothers and they were livid.

They sped over to us, grabbed Tanya by her hair and handed her over to the guards. "Tanya Denali, you are here by arrested for treason. Guards take her to the dungeon where she will await for her trial." Caius spat while his eyes remained pitch black.

"Gentlemen, thank you for all of your help. We wouldn't have been able to get the truth out of her without your help. She is a Russian spy. They are looking to over throw what we have here." Aro snarled out as he put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Come, lets have a drink shall we?" Marcus asked trying to calm everyone down.

The three brothers walked in front of us all the way down to the main hall where we could hear quite a ruckus.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTERS!" an angelic voice yelled out causing all of these vampires to fall to their knees.

We heard a whimper come from the left side of the line. Looking over, we couldn't believe who it was. Stefan was wrapped up in some kind of glowing ring pinning his arms to the sides of his body. When he heard our footsteps, his head snapped up meeting our eyes.

As our eyes moved to the figure behind him, our eyes met the most gorgeous pair of mocha eyes we had ever seen in our entire lives. Our jaws dropped open at the beauty we have been denied to look upon for the past few centuries.

There, standing regal and bright, was our one and only..."Bella"


End file.
